Can't Get You Out of My Head
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: It's a year after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Team Gai has been disbanded and Maito Gai is feeling lonely and, dare he say it, old. When he runs into a young woman literally he feels this may be the chance to change his fortune. GaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** This will most likely be a short chapter fic, meaning 10 chapters or less. I hope you enjoy it.

Yuushi-chan

-X-

Can't Get You Out of My Head

Chapter 1

It had been just over a year since the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended. Maito Gai was thirty one years old and starting to feel his age. He would never admit to anyone that he was lonely or was beginning to feel old, especially not to his eternal rival Hatake Kakashi. So much had changed since the war ended. Team Gai had been disbanded, each of his students were on their own missions now and rarely were assigned to work with him. Kakashi had changed, the events of the war had taken a toll on his mind, and Gai felt that he was losing his best friend. Kurenai and Asuma's daughter was now a year and a half and the cutest little girl Gai had ever seen. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he wanted that. He wanted to get married and have a family, and be surrounded by friends. It was the first time in nearly twenty years that he felt lost.

Gai walked around Konoha, greeting everyone who passed him. He would never let on that he was feeling down. He had to be cheerful and brighten other people's day because in turn it made him feel good about himself and made him happy. Gai walked past the Hyuuga compound as Neji was walking out.

"Hello there, Neji!" Gai's voice boomed.

"Hello, Gai-sensei," Neji greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, just fine," Gai answered. "Where are you off to?"

"Just getting ready to meet up with my team. I'm leading an escort mission to Sunagakure. I need to get going," Neji finished. "I'll see you around."

"Be careful, Neji." Gai said as a goodbye. He continued walking through the streets, somewhat aimlessly. He was lost in thought, wondering how Tenten and Lee were doing, when someone bounced off of him.

"Watch where you're going, Moron," A woman yelled up at him from her place on the ground, her round, dark brown eyes smoldering.

"I am so sorry, Miss!" Gai yelled his apology. He reached out a hand to help her up. She accepted it and Gai pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said somewhat grumpily as she dusted off her clothes and threw her long black braid behind her back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Gai apologized again.

"It's fine, no big deal," the woman answered.

"Could I buy you lunch?" Gai asked.

"I'm already eating," she answered, but looked down at the ground. "Although you did just cost me my lunch, so why not."

"Wonderful," Gai smiled. "What do you like to eat?"

"Curry," she answered.

Gai smiled feeling like his day was about to get much better, "anywhere in particular you like to get your curry from?"

"Sometimes Ichiraku, and sometimes from this little tea house near the East Gate. The little old lady who owns it has been using a recipe created by her great grandmother for years," she told Gai.

"I guess you should lead the way, then," Gai smiled at her.

They started out for their destination, walking past busy shops and restaurants, children playing in the park. Gai glanced at the woman walking next to him. She was a sight for sore eyes. Gai assessed she was nearly five feet, two inches, so little compared to his big frame. She wore an olive green dress, similar to the one he saw Saruka wear, with tight brown shorts underneath, a dagger strapped to her right hip, and her weapons pouch resting on the left. Her hair was a shiny black, tied in a braid that dangled at her lower back. Gai noticed a few long burn scars along her left shoulder and forearm, silvery marks that stood out against her tanned skin.

"They're from the war," she said catching him looking.

"What's your name?" Gai asked her.

"My name is Aya. You're Gai, correct?"

"You know me?" Gai asked surprised.

"You did a lot in the war," she smiled. "And your self punishments are no secret to anyone in the village."

Gai laughed loudly, "I need to keep myself in shape, keep my youth, and challenge myself every day!"

"You'll have to give up your youth someday, though, won't you?" Aya asked.

Gai's smile slipped slightly as he had those thought that had been plaguing him so much lately. He thought about Kakashi, his best friend, who had been keeping to himself a lot more now as he began rethinking his life. He thought about his own loneliness.

"Gai, we're here," Aya's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the sign in the entrance way. It was a faded wood sign, with the family name on it. The letters were so scratched he couldn't read it. The smell of spicy curry wafted to his nose. It smelled delicious.

"It smells wonderful," Gai spoke out loud.

"It tastes even better than it smells," Aya said a grin on her face. She grabbed Gai's wrist and pulled him through the doorway and up to the counter. The little shop was big enough for eight people to sit at the counter at one time. The little old woman standing behind the counter merely needed to turn around to stir the pot of curry or take an order. "Konnichi wa Daka-san."

The little old woman turned around her eyes squinted to see better and a smile broke out on her face, "Oh, Konnichi wa Aya-san. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Hai, I am very well," Aya smiled. "This is Gai-san. He's treating me to lunch today."

"What a nice young man," Daka-san said turning to look at Gai. "He's sturdy and handsome, too."

Gai felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was almost never complimented on his looks and he never really learned how to take a compliment. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled back at the old woman.

"What can I get for you?" Daka-san asked.

"Spicy curry and steamed rice," Aya answered right away.

"Always the same," the old woman said to herself. "Why do I even ask?"

Aya just shrugged and then looked at Gai waiting for him to tell the woman what he wanted.

"What's the spiciest curry you have?" Gai asked.

"Oh, a risk taker, I like that in a man," the old woman said. "That would be the atomic curry."

"I'll have that and steamed rice," Gai said grinning.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you," the old woman said leaning in close. "You may wish you'd never chosen the atomic curry. So, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Gai said confidently.

"Okay, coming right up!" Daka-san announced.

Within five minutes Gai and Aya had their rice and curry in front of them. Gai inhaled deeply before saying "Itadakimasu!" He dug in. On the first bite, he savored the sweet, spicy, and delicious curry. He took a second bite and looked over at Aya who seemed to be enjoying her curry just as much. He finished his whole meal before Aya was done with half of hers.

"You're done already?" Aya asked in surprise seeing Gai push his empty bowl back.

The little old woman turned around smiling at him, "So, what did you think?"

"It was delicious! Some the best super spicy curry I've ever had!" Gai exclaimed.

"I've never seen anyone so calm and happy after eating my atomic curry," Daka-san told him. "You like food spicy all the time then?"

"I do like my food very spicy, but I can't really say no to any type of food," Gai laughed.

Aya looked on as Gai and the old woman continued their conversation. Gai saw her out of the corner of his eye and when he turned his head she looked down at her food. Gai saw her bowl was empty now.

"Are you finished?" Gai asked her.

"Yes, thank you for lunch," she said.

"Of course! It's the least I can do after knocking you over earlier," Gai grinned.

"Goodbye Daka-san," Aya said as she stood with Gai. The little old woman waved as they left. Gai and Aya made their way back towards the center of town.

"You must eat there a lot," Gai said.

"At least twice a week," Aya answered. "The old woman is very nice and the food is good."

"You said you were in the war, what rank are you?" Gai asked.

"I'm a jonin," Aya said, "I've thought about becoming a teacher, but I don't think I'd be very good."

"Why do you say that?" Gai asked.

"I have very little patience for children," she said. "They get on my nerves too quickly and I just don't think I could explain lessons very well. I have a hard time relaying information to people my own age."

"I love my students," Gai smiled remembering when he first met them. "They've grown to be great shinobi."

"Who are your students?" Aya asked.

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee," Gai smiled. He missed seeing them every day. He looked over at Aya and saw her smiling. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "Just thinking."

"Do you know any of them?" Gai asked curios.

"Oh, I know all of them," Aya said grinning. A little chirp went off from the watch on Aya's wrist. "Listen, I have to go. Thanks for lunch."

"Any time," Gai said. "Can I see you again?"

Aya cocked her head obviously not anticipating the question, "I think that would be fine. What were you thinking?"

"Maybe tomorrow night, dinner this time," Gai answered feeling a little nervous.

"Where do you want to meet?" Aya asked and glanced down at her watch.

"I thought maybe I could come get you and we could decide from there, but then I remembered I don't know where you live, or what your last name is."

Aya laughed out loud at the statement, "Pick me up at Lee's house?" She turned to leave already walking away from Gai when he called out to her.

"Why Lee's house?" Gai called.

"Because he's my little brother!" She yelled back before disappearing within the crowded streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gai walked down the dirt path to Lee's house noticing the newly planted shrubs and flowers. He looked down at the bouquet of pink carnations he was carrying and smiled silently thanking Ino for the help at the shop. He didn't have the first clue about what kind of flowers to give on a first date. He knew they had lots of meanings and he wanted it to be appropriate. Gai looked toward the end of the path and saw the two story house, lights on in the windows. He thought about what would happen if Lee answered the door and he had flowers in his hands. Did Aya tell Lee they were going on a date tonight? Was Lee even home? He had no idea, but he was going to take it as it came.

Gai walked up the steps onto the porch and knocked on the door. There were a few footsteps in the house.

"Lee, get the door, please," Aya called. The footsteps got louder as Lee bounded to the door. It opened and light flooded the front porch.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled and grinned. He noticed the flowers, "Aya will like those."

"Don't just stand there," Aya said coming up behind Lee, "come in, come in."

Gai entered the house and removed his sandals where all the other shoes were kept. He held out the bouquet to Aya.

"For me?" she looked surprised and hesitated taking them. "That's so sweet."

"I had to ask Ino for some help," Gai admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why? I'm just happy that their flowers. I wouldn't complain about what kind," Aya smiled and walked into another room with the bouquet.

Gai looked at Lee and smiled. "I thought women liked flowers with specific meanings."

Lee shrugged, "Aya has never gotten anything from any suitors."

"Really?" Gai asked.

"She's always dated jerks," Lee said. "Mostly because she never got asked out when she was my age, so she dated anyone who asked."

Aya returned with the carnations in a crystal vase. She placed them on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. She smiled at them and then turned to the two men in the room.

"Ready to go?" Aya asked Gai.

"Whenever you are," Gai smiled.

Aya stepped forward and slipped her sandals on. "Lee, when's your next mission?"

"I leave in two days, but I won't be gone long," he answered her.

"Okay, I'll probably see you in the morning then," Aya said before walking out the door, Gai right behind her. Lee closed the door as they left. "So, where are we going?

"I want to take you to one of my favorite restaurants," Gai said. "They have some of the best food in the village and the curry is fantastic."

Aya giggled, "Sounds good."

Gai smiled; glad she was happy with the choice. He looked her over, her hair was in a braid again, but her clothes were different. Instead of wearing brown shorts, her green dress was longer, stopping at her shins and she didn't have any weapons with her, at least, none that he could see. They continued to walk to the restaurant chatting lightly.

"I haven't been here in years," Aya said looking at the restaurant.

"You've been here before?" Gai asked.

"I used to come here with my parents when we had family dinner nights." Aya said. Gai opened the door for her. She smiled and said a soft, "Thank you."

The hostess at the stand looked up when they came through the door.

"Good evening, just two tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, just two," Gai said smiling down at Aya. The hostess led them to a table near one of the windows. They sat down and things got awkward. The date setting was a little odd feeling. Gai hadn't been on a date in almost ten years. He felt self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Are you all right?" Aya asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, I'm fine," Gai said looking down at the table. He felt her hand on his and saw the concern on her face. "It's been a really long time since I've been on a date."

"So?" Aya said. "No reason to be nervous."

Gai smiled at her and the waiter came by to take their orders. They spent the time waiting for their food talking.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lee for a minute," Aya said in the middle of their small talk.

"Oh, what about, Lee?" Gai asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you," Aya said. "He looks up to you. And you were there for him when I couldn't be. He's my little brother, and that will never ever change. I felt so guilty was I wasn't here during his first chuunin exam," her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "When I found out what had happened, I didn't know if he was going to make it. I've lost one brother; I couldn't bear to lose another."

Gai put his hand on top of hers and rubbed her hand, "Lee reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger. I wanted to help him when he first became my student. He was pretty hopeless."

"Lee has always been pretty hopeless," Aya laughed. "You gave him the confidence he needed. He's a good kid and a good shinobi."

Their food arrived and they began eating, chatting lightly again. Gai asked how old she was, to which she replied she was twenty eight. He realized she knew a lot more about him than he knew about her. He attributed that to Lee being her brother. They asked basic questions like favorite color, food, films, etc. Gai began to see that they had a lot in common.

When Gai paid the bill, the two left the restaurant and took to walking around Konoha. They fell into step with each other and continued conversing.

"You said earlier that you've lost one brother," Gai stated.

Aya nodded, "I did, my older brother, Ken. He died on a mission the year Lee graduated from the academy. I had to identify his body. There wasn't much left."

"I'm sorry," Gai said. "It's sad when a family member dies. And what about your parents?"

"Both are dead," Aya said taking a deep breath. "Lee doesn't remember either of them. He wasn't even a year old when our father died. He was killed when the kyuubi attacked. Our mother died two years later from disease. I remember them enough to where it hurts that that their gone."

Gai put his hand on her shoulder. She reached up with her own and placed it on his hand. Her hand was soft on his calloused and scarred skin.

"What about you?" Aya asked keeping her hand over his. "Any hardships?"

"My parents died on a mission when I was young. I was ten. They were almost a week late coming home from the mission when the hokage pulled me out of training to tell me what happened. I was devastated. They were all I had. It was then that I adopted the attitude I have. You can't dwell on the bad. You must push forward and make yourself and your environment better. It makes others happy, too." Gai moved his hand off of Aya's shoulder, but kept her hand in his. She didn't pull away.

"I asked Lee once if he remembered our mother," Aya smiled. "He said he remember small bits, but couldn't recall what she looked like. He told me that I was a pretty good stand-in mother, but better as a sister." She laughed. "I spent most of my teenage years caring for him. There wasn't much done for orphans in the village. No financial help or foster help of any kind. There were four of us, Ken, Lee, myself, and our other brother, Jiro. Ken and I were able to maneuver our missions so we weren't gone at the same time. Just after our mother died, Lee was three and Jiro was eight and attending the academy. Ken was seventeen and really didn't want to be watching after our siblings. It annoyed me to no end, because I almost always got stuck babysitting even when neither of us were on missions. I love my brothers, don't get me wrong, I just wanted to enjoy time with my friends, too, but I rarely got to experience that."

"That doesn't seem fair," Gai said. "Every child should enjoy being a child for as long as possible."

"I tried to give Lee that," Aya said. "I wanted him to grow up as normal as possible. I know the other kids tease him even when he would refuse to tell me. I was teased just as much as he was when I was a kid."

"What would anyone possibly tease you about?" Gai asked shocked.

"Believe it or not I was not always this size," she said. "Up until I was about eighteen I was fat."

"I don't believe it," Gai told her.

"Ask Lee," she snorted. "I've lost eighty pounds since then and have thankfully kept it off. I was tease so much about my weight. The other kids used to call me roly-poly."

"Kids can be mean," Gai sighed. "I was just as much of a loser as Lee was when I started training. I was teased a lot, too."

The sun had set long ago and the two hadn't noticed until now. Their date had lasted nearly four hours and they didn't feel like it had even been an hour. Gai walked Aya home. They walked down the long dirt path, and at the end, the house was still lit from the inside. They walked up the stairs onto the porch and stopped. Aya turned to Gai and the two stared at each other. Gai didn't know if he should kiss her. She stayed where she was, not saying goodnight or just going inside. She waited for him the make the first move. He figured this was his chance. He leaned down while she tilted her head up. Their lips met in a soft and short kiss. Gai pulled back fairly quickly from the kiss. Before he had straightened all the way, Aya grabbed the front of his clothing and pulled him down for another, more confident kiss. He moved his right hand to the base of her neck. Aya was the one who broke the kiss and pulled back. Gai removed his hand from her neck and stepped back.

"Goodnight, Gai," Aya said softly before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Goodnight," Gai smiled. He turned and left when the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content.

-X-

Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks since Gai and Aya had their date. Gai hadn't seen or heard from her since then. Gai didn't worry too much about it. He continued to train throughout the week and met up with his students for lunch. None of them were on missions and Gai always got together with them when they all had time. He made his way to the tea house where they agreed to meet.

Tenten was already sitting at their usual table waiting for the other to arrive. Gai walked up to her and took a seat.

"Tenten, how have you been?" Gai greeted.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten smiled. "I've been great. I talked to Lee a couple days ago. He said you went on a date with his sister."

"I did indeed," Gai smiled. "I didn't know Lee had a sister. I knew he had and older brother."

Tenten gave him a look that said, 'you're kidding, right?' "I thought sensei were supposed to learn about their students and the families before they joined a team."

"I met with Lee's older brother, Jiro. He never mentioned another sibling," Gai answered.

"I wonder why," Tenten said. "Aya raised both of them."

Lee and Neji showed up together then. They sat down at the table and greeted their sensei and teammate.

"How was your mission, Lee?" Gai asked.

"It was a success," Lee grinned.

"Lee told me you went on a date with his sister," Neji looked at Gai. "How'd it go?"

"Well, I thought it was great, but I haven't heard from her in almost two weeks," Gai said looking down at the table.

"That's because she's been on a mission for almost a week and a half," Lee spoke up.

"Did she say anything about the date?" Tenten asked Lee.

"She likes you, Gai-sensei," Lee grinned at the man. "She said you were very considerate and she liked that you brought her flowers."

"You brought her flowers?" Tenten's eyes were bright. "That's so sweet."

"I'm surprised she enjoyed your company," Neji said suddenly. "You're a bit much at times."

"So is Lee, but he's her brother," Tenten interjected. "She's used to it."

"Hey," Lee said with a pout on his face.

"I mean no offense, Lee," Tenten giggled.

Just then a waitress came to take their order. They always ordered appetizers to share. They ordered rice balls, dango, and yakitori. They each ordered tea as well and continued talking waiting for their food to arrive.

"So, I guess the real question is what did you think of my sister?" Lee asked his sensei.

Gai felt his face getting hot, "Well, I think she is very kind and quite beautiful."

All three of his students were staring at him, Neji was smirking and Lee and Tenten were grinning like idiots.

"Gai-sensei is in love," Tenten giggled.

"Do you really love my sister, sensei?" Lee asked.

"I-I don't know yet," Gai answered feeling uncomfortable. "We only had one date, but I do like her a lot."

Their order was brought to the table and any other questions regarding Gai's love life were forgotten. They dug into the food and sipped their tea while catching up on each other's lives. Lee was going on more missions as of late. Tenten had broken up with her boyfriend of six months. She said he was so lazy and she had clean up after him everywhere he went. She got tired of it and left him. Neji was working with Hinata in making some new rules for the Hyuuga clan. Hinata wanted the discrimination to stop and when she asked Neji for help he didn't hesitate in accepting.

Neji announced he had to get back to the Hyuuga compound. Tenten was going to meet Ino and Sakura. Lee and Gai left the tea house making their way to the training fields. Gai saw Kakashi walking down the street toward them reading his usual book.

"Kakashi," Gai said, "my old rival. It's good to see you out and about."

"Finally coming to terms with the war," Kakashi said lowering his book slightly as they met in the road.

"I heard you were seeing that woman from Kirigakure again," Gai said.

"I am," Kakashi answered. "Satsu has helped me come to terms with the war. We meet when we can. That's the problem with long-distance relationships."

"I'll see you around," Gai said looking past him. "Lee and I are going to train."

"Sure," Kakashi raised his book back to his face and continued walking. "See you around, Gai, Lee."

Gai and Lee kept walking, Gai walking faster than before. Lee looked in the same direction as his sensei. Aya was walking down the road with her two teammates. They had just gotten back from their mission and were heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"Aya!" Lee called. She looked around and saw her little brother. She smiled brightly when she spotted him. Aya turned to her teammate on the left and said something quickly. He nodded and she took off running toward Lee and Gai. The moment she was in front of them she gave Lee a hug.

"Welcome home," Lee said during the hug.

"I'm glad I'm home," Aya sighed stepping back. "That mission took much longer than it should have." She turned, "Hello, Gai."

"Hello," Gai smiled. "Lee and I were on our way to the training fields if you wanted to join us."

"Oh, no thank you," Aya smiled. "I'd much rather sit back on the couch and have a glass of wine. So, I'm going to go do that."

"Oh, well, maybe I'll see you later?" Gai

"I would like that," Aya said. "Bye, Lee, don't hurt yourself, please."

"I will try my best," Lee said saluting his sister.

She left walking in the opposite direction from the training fields. Gai watched her go staring at her hips and the way they moved when she walked.

"Gai-sensei should we go?" Lee asked not noticing.

Gai cleared his throat and nodded. They got to the training fields and started. Lee had gotten even faster and stronger in the past year. Gai was very proud of his student.

-X-

Lee and Gai reached the house just as the sun lowered behind the Hokage Monument. Lee opened the door and stepped inside removing his shoes. Gai followed and stepped into the open living room. There was an empty glass of wine on the coffee table in front of the couch. Aya wasn't in the room, but it sounded like she was in the room to the left. Lee took a seat on the couch. Gai felt a little uncomfortable, not knowing where to sit. He decided to sit in the plush chair next to the couch.

"Aya, I am back from training. I did not hurt myself," Lee called to her.

"Glad to hear it," She said coming back into the living room with a new bottle of wine.

Gai stared at her for a few moments judging her new look. She was wearing baggy black shorts and a low cut green tank top that showed off her larger than average bust. Her hair was no longer in a braid, but wrapped in a sheer green scarf high on her head. She was also wearing black rimmed glasses. She looked like a completely different person.

"You are wearing your glasses again?" Lee asked.

"My contacts dried out. I need to get new ones, so for the time being I'm using eye drops and wearing my glasses," Aya told him. "Gai, do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Uh," Gai was still staring at her. "Sorry, water would be great."

"Sure," She smiled and turned to her brother. "Lee, get your sensei some water." She sat down on the couch and poured herself another glass of wine as Lee jumped up and bounded to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You look different," Gai said not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Oh," was all she said. "Is different okay?"

Gai grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "Different is great!"

Aya giggled and downed the glass of wine. Gai stared on in astonishment. Lee returned and gave Gai the glass of water.

"Thank you, Lee," Gai said taking a sip. Lee sat down next to his sister. "Aya, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said as she poured another glass of wine. "You can ask me anything."

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Gai asked.

She stared at the bottle of wine, "This is my second bottle."

"Did you have a bad mission?" Lee asked.

She nodded, "It didn't go as planned and it was extremely stressful." She raised her shirt to just under her bust line. She was wrapped in bandages, but Gai could still see the purple and black bruises on her skin. "I broke three ribs and it hurts like hell."

"That looks like it hurts," Lee said.

"I'm postponed from missions until the breaks set and heal," Aya sighed. "Tonight's going to be a bad night. I'm going to be able to sleep."

"You're going to be too dizzy to even lie down if you keep drinking," Gai said pulling the bottle away from her.

"Hey, I have a very high tolerance for alcohol," Aya said pointing at him. "I'm not like my brother." She was referring to Lee's drunken fist technique in which if he even drinks one drop of alcohol he loses nearly all of his inhibitions.

"Don't make yourself sick," Gai told her.

"I won't," Aya said pulling the bottle back over to her side of the table. "It numbs the pain."

"Did you not get prescribed pain killers at the hospital?" Lee asked his sister.

"I did," Aya took a gulp of wine. "But I seem to have built up a tolerance to them. I have to take at least three for the pain to be bearable."

"Oh," Lee said. "I understand."

"Why don't you go take a shower," Aya looked at Lee. "You stink."

Lee blushed feeling a bit embarrassed, but did not argue. He left the living room and his footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

Aya patted the seat next to her on the couch, "Come sit next to me."

Gai immediately came to sit by her. He put his arm along the back of the couch and Aya leaned her back against his chest. Gai was surprised by her boldness, but attributed it to the alcohol. He moved his arm from the back of the couch to her waist. If possible, she leaned in closer to him. He couldn't help but notice that this position gave him a great view of her large breasts. He was starting to become aroused, but he shook his head trying to dispel and of the dirty thoughts that popped into his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Aya asked.

Gai shook his head, "No, not at all." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled with her eyes closed. Her left hand moved to his right thigh to rest there. More dirty images flooded Gai's mind and he had to take a deep breath to calm his body. It didn't change that fact that he could feel himself getting harder what with her hand on his leg, her body so close to his, and her breasts staring him in the face.

"Gai, are you sure everything is all right?" Aya asked sitting up and turning to look at him. He tried to adjust the jumpsuit to cover his problem, but there was no point, the spandex was just too revealing. "Oh," she said when she saw the bulge. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Gai said feeling ashamed of himself. He stood, "I should go. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not making me uncomfortable," Aya said. "I'm actually kind of flattered."

Gai's eyes snapped to hers. She was biting her lip and still blushing. She held her hand out to him and he took it.

"Please stay," she pleaded.

"I don't want to do anything if you are too intoxicated," Gai said to her as he sat down again.

She shook her head, "I'm just buzzed. I can tell you our entire conversation since you came in."

They heard the water from the shower shut off. Lee would probably end up sitting with them again, but Gai secretly hoped he could spend some time with Aya alone. He was still very aroused. Aya stood up.

"Come on," She said walking toward the staircase. "Before he leaves the bathroom."

Gai didn't hesitate to follow her up the stairs and into the room on the left of the bathroom. Aya turned on the light and closed the door softly when Gai stepped inside. He looked around her room. There was no mistake that her favorite color was green. He smiled; they had that in common, too. The walls were a light gold with a center stripe in olive green. Her bed was a queen size with a shimmering green comforter. All the wood in the room was a rich dark brown. He noticed the room smelled like apples.

Aya leaned into him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He felt her rise up on her tiptoes and kiss his neck lightly. He pulled back a little and leaned down to capture her lips. One of his hands moved behind her head to pull her closer. She deepened the kiss by running her tongue along his lips. He opened his mouth immediately and their tongues began a war. Aya was breathing heavily when Gai broke away. He lowered his head to kiss her neck. She sighed as his lips caressed her collar bone. He sucked the skin there and heard her gasp as she arched her body into his. The reaction made him completely aware of his throbbing erection.

Gai took his flak jacket off and began to remove his jumpsuit. Aya watched him with hungry eyes. They roamed his sculpted chest and abs and stopped at the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Sorry," he said. "It was uncomfortable."

"I completely understand," She smiled.

Gai stroked her cheek and reached around to the back of her head. He pulled on the scarf surround her hair. He long silky black hair fell to her lower back and framed her face. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her softly. His hands dropped to her hips and played with the hem of her tank top before gaining the courage to pull it over her head. He gulped realizing she hadn't been wearing a bra the entire time. Her breasts looked so big compared to her petite frame.

"I won't continue without your permission," Gai said softly eyeing the bandages and her breasts.

"I want to keep going," Aya told him leaning her bare chest against his body. "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable or in pain."

Gai slowly reached out and held her breasts in his hands. He caressed them experimentally. He rubbed his thumbs over her raised nipples. She took in a sharp breath and arched into him. He continued to play with her nipples until she was breathing heavily and holding his shoulders for support. He slowly guided her to the edge of the bed. She sat down and scooted backward toward the head of the bed. Gai joined her and lay down. He caressed her face and kissed her deeply. She came closer and rolled on top of him never breaking the kiss. Gai groaned at the feeling of her rubbing against his erection. She ground her hip against his making him buck his hips. He broke the kiss and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped and ground her hips against him again.

He gently rolled her onto her back and got off the bed. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her shorts and pulled them off with her underwear at the same time. Gai stared at her in all of her glory. If possible he felt himself grow harder. She crawled to him and sat on her knees. She kissed his chest and rubbed her hands down his back. Her hands moved to his stomach and then lower to rub against his throbbing member. Gai's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the contact. She removed his underwear and he was scared of her reaction. He was by no means very large. In fact, he was quite small relative to his body size. He gulped as she looked up at him waiting for the disappointment in her eyes. But he never saw it, what he saw was a sweet smile and excitement in her eyes. She wrapped her fingers around him and gave an experimental stroke. He groaned at the contact.

"How long has it been?" Aya asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked not following.

"When was the last time you had sex?" she clarified.

"About five years," Gai cleared his throat.

"That's too long to wait," Aya said looking up at him with she still stroked his length.

"I suggest you let go or the sex isn't going to happen," Gai breathed.

Aya let go and allowed Gai to push her onto the bed. Gai's brows furrowed as he looked down at her. Him being on top wasn't going to work. She'd be staring at his chest the entire time. He wanted to be able to see her beautiful face while he made love to her.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked a bit hesitantly.

"Grab a couple pillows, will you?" Gai asked.

She rolled over and grabbed the two pillows closest to her. Gai took them and laid them on top of each other. Aya looked at him still not understanding what he was trying to do. He pulled her by her legs and lifted her onto the pillows so her lower back was on top of them.

"Oh," she laughed. "I understand now. I didn't think of our height difference."

Gai caressed her legs and looked up and down her body. He stroked a thumb over her womanhood and felt her buck her hips into his hand. He slid his thumb over the top of her slit and was greeted with a deep moan. He continued to rub his thumb there until she was ragged of breath and writhing with pleasure. Gai stroked his length a couple of times making sure he was hard enough. He slid his member into her and felt instant pleasure. He paused until the initial shock was gone. He slowly pulled out of her and thrust back in gently. She gasped at the contact.

Gai placed his hands on her hips and began his rhythm. He would pull out slowly and thrust hard into her. With every movement Aya moaned causing Gai to thrust faster. He was near his climax. She was warm and soft around his cock. He hadn't felt this good in years.

"Oh, Aya," Gai moaned as he pounded into her. He wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. He felt the heat of pleasure slowing building in his groin. His thrusts became faster still and more erratic. Aya was gasping beneath him her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed. She wrapped her fingers around his wrists as he approached his climax. Within seconds the pleasure became too great and he came, a low growl escaping his lips. He lightly rubbed her hips and smiled at her before leaning down and giving her a deep kiss.

Gai pulled out of her, his member softening. Aya rolled off of the pillows and sat up. Gai sat down next to her taking a deep calming breath.

"Lay down," he said softly.

She did as he said and he slid an arm under her neck. His other hand stopped at the joining of her legs and began to rub the same spot at the top of her slit. She threw her head back and moaned quietly. She raised her legs, her knees pointed at the ceiling. Gai kissed her cheek as he continued to pleasure her. Aya bit her lip and her hips rose slightly from the bed. She gave a quiet whimper before her eyes shot opened and a loud low moan escaped from her lips. She writhed under his touches as she came. Her hips bucked and her breathing quickened. She pushed Gai's hand away when he didn't stop rubbing her. Her body relaxed and she exhaled a long slow breath.

"Wow," was all she said as she looked at Gai.

Gai chuckled and kissed her. She kissed back. His hand moved to her waist to pull her closer. She squealed and pulled back from the kiss, pain written all over her face. Gai had accidentally pushed on her broken ribs. Her teeth were gritted together as she took a sharp breath in.

"I'm so sorry," Gai apologized feeling horrible that he hurt her.

"It's fine," she said in a strained voice. "I'll be fine."

He kissed her forehead. She scooted herself closer and snuggled into his chest. Gai carefully wound his arms around her. They laid there together for ten minutes just staying quiet and enjoying the company. Gai released her from his arms and sat up. He found his underwear on the floor and slipped it back on. He put his jumpsuit and flak jacket on as well. Aya put her clothes back on as well, but kept her hair down.

"I should get going," Gai said. "It would be inappropriate for me to stay the night."

Aya raised an eyebrow, "We just had sex and my brother is awake in the house. I think that's already pretty inappropriate."

Gai sighed; she had a point. "I still should spend the night."

"I'm not asking you to," Aya smiled. She kissed him, "I'll walk you out."

They made their way through the house and Aya stepped onto the front porch with Gai.

"When can I see you again?" He asked her.

"Lee's birthday is in a few days," Aya said. "We usually go out to eat with his friends, if you would like to join us."

"I'd like that," Gai smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Aya."

"Goodnight, Gai," she answered. "Get home safe."

"I will," he kissed her one last time before leaving the porch and walking down the dirt road toward town. He noticed that Aya waited to go back inside until she couldn't see him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lee was turning eighteen today and Aya was taking him to dinner with his friends and their other brother, Jiro. Aya had invited Gai, and he fully intended to be there. Ever since he and Aya had consummated their relationship he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful in his eyes and he thought about how happy he would be if he could wake up to her face every morning the rest of his life. Lee and Gai trained that morning and his student had informed him

It was three in the afternoon and Gai was still training, even though Lee had left an hour ago to invite some of his many friends to the dinner. Gai trained until he was breathing heavy and his muscles felt tight. He left the training grounds to get ready for the evening noting that he needed to take a shower before anything else. On his way home, he noticed the cool breeze the swept through the village. It was the end of November and the winter was approaching soon. The many trees around Konoha had lost their leaves, very few left on the branches. The brightly colored yellow, red, and orange leaves crunched below his feet. He had always liked autumn; he could train longer without being overheated too quickly.

At a quarter to six, Gai left his apartment. By the time he reached the barbeque restaurant everyone else who was coming had arrived already except for Lee's older brother, Jiro. He took a seat next to Aya and looked around the table seeing that Lee sat on Aya's other side. Gai was surprised to see nearly all of the other sensei's students; Neji and Tenten were there of course, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were there as well.

"I'm glad you could make it," Aya said quietly to him. "We're just waiting on Jiro." She sighed. "We're always waiting on him."

After nearly ten minutes, a man nearly as tall as Gai stepped into the room. His black hair was short and looked disheveled. He sat on the other side of Lee. Aya leaned over Lee. The other kids had gone back to talking amongst themselves.

"Where were you?" She growled quietly through clenched teeth.

He smiled a lopsided grin, "Oh, you know, just admiring the female form."

Lee blushed deeply feeling uncomfortable in the middle of the conversation. "You are despicable. He is your brother." She pointed at Lee. "You couldn't spare to be here on time?"

"Aya, it is fine, really," Lee said pleading with his sister.

"No, it's not, Lee," she said to him. "He does this every time we get together." She turned back to Jiro, "You know, if you really don't want to be here, you shouldn't have come."

"Come on Aya, why do you have to be like that?" Jiro asked. The conversation was becoming interesting to the other teens as the two became louder.

"Because he's your brother," Aya said again. "What don't you get?"

"He's eighteen, Aya," Jiro growled. "And you still treat him like a child."

"How the hell was I supposed to know what I was doing?" Aya growled back. "You're lucky you're still alive."

"Oh really," Jiro yelled. "Is that what you think? I could have taken care of myself."

"Aya, Jiro, please," Lee said quietly. They didn't stop, and the room had gone quiet as every looked on at the siblings.

"You were eight and barely had started at the academy. You could barely feed yourself," Aya yelled back.

"Why the hell I never broke ties with you sooner, I don't know," Jiro said to her harshly. "You tried too hard to be like Mom. News flash! You're not her, you'll never be her and Ken was always better than you."

"Jiro that it not fair," Lee said. He was ignored again.

"Ken never did shit when he was home!" Aya yelled. "Not to mention I was thirteen when Mom died! I did the best I fucking could, so get over it!"

"Hell for anyone who ever wants to marry you," Jiro insulted her. In a flash Jiro had gone through the wall into the next room. Gai stood behind Aya, his fist still outstretched.

"Gai!" Aya called turning around with wide eyes. She placed her hand on his chest as to stop him from attacking further.

He leaned close to her face, "He was insulting you."

"I'm fine," she told him accentuating her facial expressions.

The other teens looked at Lee for clarification. He was still staring at his older brother who was finally managing to stand up.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jiro yelled standing in front of Gai fuming.

"Insult her again, and I'll make sure you can't walk for a month!" Gai threatened.

Lee stood then, Jiro turned to him. "I think you need to leave. Aya raised me. She taught me nearly everything I know. I didn't know Mom, but Aya did the best job she could and that's all I could ask for."

"Fine," Jiro said to Lee. "Happy birthday," he grumbled as he left the barbeque restaurant.

As things settled down, Aya ordered for the table. The other guests were interested in the events that had taken place and wanted to know more.

"Lee, I didn't know you had siblings," Sakura commented.

"Well, no one really asked," Lee answered.

"What's going on with them?" Ino asked Tenten referring to Gai and Aya.

"Well, they're kind of in a relationship," Tenten said.

"What?!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed together.

"Who knew Gai-sensei had it in him," Ino said impressed with the couple.

The food arrived and everyone dug in. Lee seemed to be enjoying the company. Gai sat next to Aya, quiet, trying not to say anything that could set her off. She leaned towards Lee.

"I am so sorry, Lee," Aya apologized. "You didn't need to hear all that."

"Aya, it is all right," Lee said. "Jiro has never contributed to our family. He left as soon as he could."

Aya rubbed his shoulder. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Of course," Lee smiled. "And do not worry, I am enjoying my birthday."

When everyone had finished eating the table was cleared and Lee received his gifts. Not everyone got anything for him, but Aya assured them that Lee was just happy they came to spend time with him. Gai had given him some new kunai that morning; they were lighter than normal kunai and sharper. Neji gave him a certificate to his favorite curry restaurant. Tenten gave Lee cologne. He thanked her, remembering that he had mentioned to her that he liked it when they were walking around town a few weeks ago. He opened his gift from his sister last. He stared at it speechless. Everyone stared at Lee wondering what was in his lap.

"Do you like it?" Aya asked.

"I-I love it," Lee said still stunned. He pulled the plaque out of the box. It had been engraved. Messages from his family where written in beautiful script.

_To my beloved son,_

_ Although we did not have much time together, I love you with all my heart. I only hope that you will find the light within yourself and become the caring and strong man I know you will become. Just remember to be patient, believe in yourself, and take strength in the love of those around you._

_ Love,_

_ Mama_

_ Little brother,_

_ You may be small, but you will grow to become a strong and inspiring shinobi just like father. You are special. Never forget that._

_ Love,_

_ Ken_

_ Lee,_

_ I cannot call myself your mother, but I cannot help but feel that we have a stronger connection that brother and sister. You have kept me strong all these years. You are my precious person for whom I fight. Believe in yourself and brighten the lives of all who are around you as you have brightened mine._

_ Love,_

_ Aya_

Aya watched as Lee became increasingly emotional as he read the plaque. By the time he had finished reading the lines, he was sobbing.

"Mother left this for me? And Ken?" Lee asked through his tears.

"When Mother knew she was sick, she wanted to leave something for you. A message that could give you hope," Aya explained. "When Ken turned eighteen he asked if he could expand on it. It's lucky he added on when he did."

"And your message," Lee paused. "It's beautiful Aya. Thank you so much."

"Of course," Aya smiled at him before he hugged her tightly.

As the night ended everyone wished Lee a happy birthday and went home. Lee, Aya, and Gai were the last to leave. Aya paid the owners and apologized deeply for the damage. As she was about to pay for the damage, Gai stepped forward and apologized saying it was his fault. He paid the owners and left apologizing again.

Gai walked Aya and Lee home. Lee seemed to have forgotten about the whole ordeal at the barbeque house. Aya seemed to still be upset. Gai draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Gai asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "I just wish things were different. But God would not give me something He thought I couldn't handle."

Lee entered the house first. Aya and Gai stopped on the porch.

"Thank you for defending me, but I didn't need it," Aya sighed. "He has been like this for years. I just hoped this year would be different."

"He insulted you greatly," Gai said cupping her cheek. "It is not right for family to disrespect each other that way."

"Jiro will never understand how lucky he is," Aya said. "I could have decided that I couldn't look after them and left them in foster care."

"But you didn't," Gai smiled at her. "You are a wonderful person, Aya."

She smiled and kissed his palm. Gai leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I hope you have a good rest of your night," Gai whispered. "I hope to see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will," she grinned. "Thank you for coming tonight. I know Lee appreciated it and so did I." She went inside after another quick kiss leaving Gai feeling that he would never be able to live without her in his life. She had turned his world upside down and he loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gai sat in his apartment living room staring out the window. He was going to train, but when he saw the thick white flakes fall from the sky he had changed his mind. The wind chill made the temperature outside below zero. He was sure this was the coldest it had been in Konoha ever. The ground was covered with nearly a foot of snow. He couldn't remember there being this being much snow since he was a young child.

Gai was currently enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. He was not in his usual green jumpsuit. He was wearing instead a pair of long black sweatpants and a green t-shirt. He knew if anyone saw him out of the jumpsuit they would question if he was all right, but the weather outside made it nearly impossible for any missions to take place. Any shinobi who were on missions and making their way home would have to delay their return in favor of not being caught in the god awful storm.

He heard a knock on his door. He looked quizzically at the door wondering what lunatic would have thought to venture out in the snow. There was a second knock as he stood; this one was much hastier, desperate. He moved to the door quickly and opened it seeing a very bundled person standing in the doorway. Aya took her hood off to show Gai it was her. He ushered her into the apartment and shut the door tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Gai asked. "It's horrible outside."

"I know," Aya said breathlessly her cheeks rosy. "The power is out at the house. I have no heat. Lee is at the Hyuuga compound. I thought I would be welcome here."

"You're always welcome here," Gai said before he kissed her lightly. He noticed she was shivering. He stepped away to the hall closet and pulled a fluffy blanket out. Aya had taken her coat, gloves, and scarf off. She was sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest. Gai draped the blanket over her shoulders.

Gai took his seat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked not expecting the action. Gai laughed deeply and she blushed glaring at him.

"Don't be like that," he chuckled. He kissed her lips and she kissed back.

"Your apartment is much warmer than the house," Aya said settling into his lap.

"I'm glad you came here then," Gai said his lips touching her ear. He heard her take in a sharp breath. "There is something that has been on my mind for a while."

"And what is that?" Aya asked turning her head to look at him.

"To be honest, I am a little afraid to tell you," Gai said quietly.

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything," she stroked his cheek.

Gai looked into her eyes, "I love you."

Aya's mouth went slack for a moment before it turned into a brilliant smile. "I love you, too, Gai."

Gai grinned, "You really do?"

"Very much," Aya kissed him passionately.

-X-

It had been a week since Gai and Aya declared their love for each other. The storm had let up and no more snow had fallen in the week. Christmas had arrived and Gai had promised Aya he would come over and spend the holiday. He would have been alone anyway, just like any other year.

In the early afternoon Gai arrived at Lee and Aya's house. He knocked and Lee answered the door.

"Merry Christmas, Gai-sensei!" Lee grinned. He stepped out of the way so Gai could come in.

"Merry Christmas, Lee!" Gai grinned back and gave his student a hug.

"Aya is in the kitchen," Lee pointed to room to the left of the living room. He saw the two presents in Gai's hands. "You can just put those under the tree," Lee pointed to the brightly lit fir tree near the window to the right. "Aya has not stopped moving since nine o'clock this morning."

"Why?" Gai asked curious.

"She would like for this year's Christmas to be perfect," Lee paused. "Because you are here."

"Oh," was all Gai said. He entered the kitchen and saw Aya walking between counters oven mitts on her hands. She was carrying a hot pan of potatoes from the oven to the opposite counter. "Would you like any help?"

She hadn't realized he had arrived. Once she put the pan down she took the mitts off and bounded over to Gai. She wrapped her arms around his middle. Gai hugged her back and chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Gai," she said against his chest.

"Merry Christmas," Gai said softly. "Do you need any help? Lee said you've been busy all morning."

"No, I have a handle on everything…for the moment," she giggled. "I might need your help later, though."

"I'll be here if you need me," Gai smiled and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

Aya went about working in the kitchen moving different dishes along the counters. When she took one dish out of the oven another went right in after. Gai watched her intently. She had almost slipped a couple of times, but by the time he moved to catch her she had already recovered.

"Gai, you're making me nervous," Aya sighed as she placed another dish in the oven.

"I'm sorry," Gai apologized.

"Why don't you go spend some time with, Lee," Aya suggested. "He has a few good stories from his last mission. I'm sure he'd love to tell them to you."

Gai nodded and exited the room. He sat on the couch next to his beloved student. Lee happened to be watching a boxing match on the television. He was not wearing his jumpsuit today, but was in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, they were both green.

"Lee, your sister tells me you have a story to tell from your latest mission," Gai began.

Lee blushed immediately and his eyes got wider than usual. Gai wondered what had happened. He seemed quite embarrassed thinking about it.

"Umm," Lee started. "Well, Aya thinks it is funny, but I do not."

"What happened, Lee?" Gai asked concerned.

"My teammates were Genma-san and Sakura-chan," Lee started. His blush became deeper. Gai knew Lee had had a crush on Sakura since they were children. "Our mission was to infiltrate a camp at the border of Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country) and Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country). It was a civilian camp being held hostage by rogue ninja. We were to get rid of the rogues and escort the civilians home." He paused. "On our way back there was a sand storm and we had to make camp in a canyon cave. I was keeping watch first while Genma-san and Sakura-chan slept." Lee gulped. "S-Sakura-chan was undressing, b-but I did not know. I turned around to see what the noise was behind me. I-I saw her chest unclothed." Lee was red as a tomato.

Gai was shocked, "What did she do when she saw you looking?"

"She blushed and covered herself when I turned away," Lee answered. "We did not speak of the incident when it was her turn to keep watch."

"At least she didn't punch you," Gai said trying to cheer Lee up.

Lee sighed, disappointment written on his face. "Gai-sensei, the way you feel about my sister is the way I feel about Sakura-chan. How do I tell her how I feel without her thinking I am creepy?"

"That's a complicated question, Lee," Gai started. "Sakura does not know you the way your teammates or I do so she wouldn't understand your grand declarations of affection. Maybe you could try just telling her in a private place."

"That is a wonderful idea, Gai-sensei!" Lee grinned. "I will ask her on a date and tell her how I feel. I will show her I am not creepy, but that I care for her."

"You do that, Lee!" Gai gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, I know," Lee said as he thought of something. "I will ask her to the New Year's Eve party."

"That's a great idea, Lee," Aya said as she came into the living room.

Lee grinned at his sister as she came over to sit in between him and Gai. She huffed as she sat down.

"Everything is either staying warm or finishing cooking," Aya said.

"It smells delicious," Lee commented closing his eyes and sniffing the air.

"It better taste delicious. I've been working on this dinner all damn day," Aya groaned.

"I am sure it will be. Your cooking is to die for," Lee gave her a thumbs up.

Aya giggled, "Well I'm glad you like it so much.

After another half hour the timer in the kitchen beeped and Aya left to take everything out of the oven. She started placing dishes on the clothed table at the back of the living room. The smell of ham, roasted potatoes, steamed vegetables, and fresh baked rolls filled the house.

"Okay boys," Aya said carrying a dish of cranberry sauce to the table. "Everything is ready. Go ahead and dig in."

Gai and Lee both took their places at the table. Aya had set the table long before Gai had arrived at the house. The linen was a shiny gold and the tableware was obviously only used on special occasions. Gai traced a finger around the outer edge of the plate where gold vines and leaves were painted.

"These were my great-grandmother's," Aya said watching him. "We only use them for special occasions as not the break them or use them too often."

"My mother had similar plates," Gai said. "These just remind me of her."

Aya patted his arm before beginning to load up her plate with many varieties of dishes. Gai did the same and his first bite made him close his eyes. The food was absolutely delicious. Everything had so much flavor. He was happy with his decision to spend Christmas here. He would have just made himself a half-assed meal that wouldn't satisfy him at all.

"Aya, this is wonderful," Gai complimented before putting another forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," Aya smiled taking another bite of her own food.

Lee was digging into his food and was nearly done with his plate. Gai had always been amused by how quickly and how much the boy could eat and still stay skinny as a stick. When he first met Aya, she had told him she used to be fat and she has to work to stay her desired weight, Gai had been shocked by the difference in the siblings. By the time Gai was finished with his first plate, Lee had already moved onto his second. Gai tried a little bit of everything Aya made. He found all of it to be delectable, but he wouldn't have refused any of it even if it wasn't. She was special to him and he never wanted to hurt her, physically or emotionally. He twitched slightly, surprised by Aya's hand on his leg.

"I'm really happy you're here," she smiled brightly at him.

"Me too," Gai reached under the table and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"What would you be doing if you were not here, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked starting on his third plate.

"Well, I would have been sitting alone in my apartment, eating a meal a cooked for myself, which would not be nearly as good as this. Then I would probably see what Kakashi was doing and hope that he would give me some company," Gai answered.

"That seems pretty depressing," Aya said. Then she became concerned, "What about Kakashi? Does he do the same? Should we invite him over? I wouldn't want anyone to be lonely on Christmas."

"As far as I know, Kakashi is in Kirigakure for Christmas this year," Gai said.

"Ooooh," Aya said understanding immediately.

"Did Kakashi-sensei take a mission on Christmas?" Lee asked confused.

"No, Lee," Aya explained. "Kakashi met someone in the war. He is visiting her for Christmas."

"Oh, I see," Lee smiled understanding.

Aya was finishing her second plate as Gai leaned back in his chair satisfied. Lee had finished his third plate and sat back rubbing his stomach.

"So delicious," Lee smiled content.

Aya giggled, "You always eat too much, Lee."

"I do not," Lee said surprised. "I eat as much as I can. You do not cook like this very often."

"Is everyone finished?" Aya asked.

Lee and Gai nodded. Aya stood up and started collecting the empty plates from the table. Gai wanted to help in some way and followed Lee's lead when he started picking up the platters and carrying them to the kitchen. They placed them on the counters and Lee started dishing the leftover food into Tupperware he grabbed from one of the many cabinets.

"Gai, would you like to take some home with you tonight?" Aya asked.

"That would be wonderful," Gai answered. Aya made him a few bags of food and set them to the side in the refrigerator.

When all the dishes were rinsed off and put in the dish washer and all the food was put away, Gai and Lee went into the living room. Aya started the dish washer before joining them.

"Thank you for helping me clean up," Aya said to both of them. "That would have taken forever by myself."

"Of course," Gai said. Aya sat down next to him on the couch and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest and placed her hands on top of his.

"Should we do presents now?" Lee asked.

Aya laughed, "You've been staring at the tree all day, haven't you?"

Lee nodded a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sure," Aya said. "Why don't you pass them out?"

"Of course," Lee grinned and bounced over to the tree. He sorted them out and brought them over to each person. Aya had a stack of three, as did Lee. Gai had two. "Who wants to open first?"

"How about you, Gai?" Aya suggested turning to look at him. "You're the guest."

"Okay," Gai said unwrapping his arms from Aya and picking up the gift from Lee. He pulled off the paper and revealed that it was a framed picture of Neji, Lee and Tenten. They had taken it a few weeks ago. Lee told Gai it was a combined gift from all three of them. "Thank you, Lee."

"It was our pleasure, Gai-sensei," Lee smiled.

"Should I open the other one, or let someone else open a present?" Gai asked.

"Your call," Aya said. "We usually go back and forth, but whatever you want to do."

"I'll let you open one," Gai said poking her in the side. She jumped away from him playfully and picked a present from Lee.

Aya laughed as she unwrapped the gift. Lee and Aya always got each other something silly and something special. She opened the silly gift first. It was a pet rock with two big black eyes and a goofy red smile painted on it. "That's a good one, Lee," she laughed. Gai seemed confused so she explained. "Each year Lee and I give each other once nice gift and one stupid gift."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Gai said. "I guess it's your turn, Lee."

"Yosh!" Lee called out. "I will pick Gai-sensei's gift." He ripped off the paper and found a new set of training weights and other small equipment. "Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

"You are welcome, Lee," Gai smiled at his student. "I suppose it's my turn again." Aya nodded and Gai opened his gift from her. She gave him something special she made herself, a book of hand written coupons for romantic nights. Gai chuckled and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I'll definitely use these." Lee looked confused, but Aya just shook her head at him. "Your turn, Darling."

Aya gave him an odd look when he called her a nickname. She shrugged it off and grabbed the gift on top of the small pile. It was her special gift from Lee. It was a gold watch. Gai had forgotten she liked watches. She wore one almost every time they were together. Lee opened his special gift from Aya and loved it. She gave him a book that he had apparently been looking for the way he talked about it. Aya found it only a couple weeks ago. Aya reached for her last gift, the one from Gai. He felt his heart rate increase. He was suddenly worried she wouldn't like it. She unwrapped the gift. She stared at the blue velvet box in her hand. Gai saw her hesitation.

"Go on, open it," Gai said rubbing her arm.

She smiled softly and opened the box. Inside was a gold necklace with a medium sized emerald hanging from it. Aya's mouth went slack. "Gai," she whispered. "This is…"

"Do you like it?" Gai asked.

"I love it," Aya said. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Lee carried his things to his room leaving Gai and Aya alone. Aya kissed Gai softy.

"You really didn't need to get me something like this," she said. "I feel bad now since I didn't spend anything on you."

"Don't worry about it," Gai told her. "I like my gift, and I wanted to get you something special. I love you."

"I love you, too, Gai," Aya kissed him again. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Gai whispered.

-X-

New Year's Eve had arrived and it seemed the entire village was pairing up and going out to one of the many bars for the parties. Aya and Gai were heading out to one of the lounge bars along with Kakashi and Satsu. They recognized a few others around as well, including Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Sai, and Lee and Sakura.

Lee had been so excited and slightly surprised when Sakura accepted his invitation to the New Year's Eve party. Gai was currently watching them conversing with Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sai. Lee looked happy. He was proud of his student.

"Aya, how long have you and Gai been seeing each other?" Satsu asked as the women walked toward the bar.

"Since the middle of November," Aya answered. She sat next to Satsu at the bar. They continued talking while Gai and Kakashi order beers and stood next to the bar.

"So, you haven't been dating for very long, yet you seem so in love," Kakashi said to Gai.

"She's special," Gai answered taking a swig. "I guarantee I'll never find another woman like her."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Kakashi asked his eyes shifting to the girls making sure they were still occupied speaking with each other.

"Eventually," Gai said looking at his feet. "I don't want to scare her off."

"You've definitely toned it down since you were a young man," Kakashi chuckled. "Once upon a time you would have asked her to marry you the moment she said yes to one date."

Gai sighed; he knew he had been a little overboard when he was younger. That was another reason he wanted to help Lee out with Sakura. Gai was trying to steer him away from the loud brash decisions and into a more subtle way of asking women out. Gai knew he would have had a lot more dates when he was younger is he had been less loud about asking them out.

"What about Satsu?" Gai turned the conversation on Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"You've been interested in her since the war and have even spent weeks at a time visiting her when you have time off," Gai said. "Can you see a future with her."

"More than you know," Kakashi answered. "We have a lot in common. She's different than other women who have told me they have feelings for me."

"What's so different about her?" Gai asked not following.

"She doesn't sugar coat anything." Kakashi explained.

"So, she's brutally honest," Gai stated.

"I like that about her," Kakashi smirked.

"What do you like about me?" Satsu asked turning to join the conversation.

"Your honesty," Kakashi deadpanned.

Satsu grinned and cocked her head to the side her shoulder length brown hair falling over her shoulder. "It's cruel to say something that's not true. Stringing someone along just isn't my thing."

"I know," Kakashi chuckled making it seem there was an inside joke between them.

"So, Satsu, what's Kirigakure like during the winter?" Gai asked.

"Very cold," she answered. "It snows on average about six feet every year. Kakashi told me Konoha got a few feet of snow."

"I don't remember getting that much snow since I was a kid," Gai laughed.

After two hours of drinking and talking, the two couples were getting ready for the countdown to the new year. The bar had offered glasses of champagne, and the majority of the people there had a glass in their hand. Gai was standing behind Aya's bar stool, his hand on her shoulder. Kakashi did the same with Satsu to his left. The countdown started and everyone in the bar began shouting out the numbers, some a little more drunk than others.

"Five, four, three, two, one," everyone shouted. "Happy New Year!"

Everyone downed their glasses and kissed their partners. Gai locked lips with Aya and for the first time in years, Kakashi had slipped his mask off just to kiss Satsu. No one was paying attention to him, though as most of the couples were either still making out or downing another drink.

"Happy New Year, Darling," Gai said leaning in for another kiss.

"Happy birthday, Gai," Aya mumbled against his lips.

"Thank you," Gai smiled at her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear suggestively, "You know, I wouldn't mind using one of those coupons you gave me for Christmas."

"Let's go," Aya said slipping off the stool. They said goodbye to Kakashi and Satsu before rushing back to Gai's apartment for some New Year/Birthday sex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Winter was on its way out of Konoha and the Valentine's Day festival was in town. Gai was planning on asking Aya to the festival. He had just finished some training with Lee, who said he would ask Sakura to the festival. Their date on New Year's Eve went so well, Sakura decided to continue seeing Lee. Gai was on his way to the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up some roses for Aya.

Gai marched to Aya's house feeling excited seeing all of the stands for the festival beginning to go up on the busy streets. He thought about all the coupley things he and Aya could do on Valentine's Day, not to mention a romantic night.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He waited a moment before knocking again.

"I'm coming," Aya called from within the house. She opened the door and what Gai saw concerned him. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying, her clothes had a few tear stains on them and she looked overall disheveled.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Gai asked alarmed.

She ushered him inside and said four words he hoped he would never hear from her, "we need to talk." He felt his heart jump to his throat and his stomach drop at the same time. Panic struck him and he felt crushed before she even said anything else.

"What's going on?" Gai asked sitting on the couch. He was still holding the roses. Aya looked at him and them down at the roses. "These are for you. I was going to ask you to the Valentine's Day Festival for tomorrow night."

A small smiled formed on her face, "That's sweet. I'd love to go with you, but I don't know if you still want to go with me after I tell you this." She sat next to him and exhaled heavily.

Gai put his hand over hers and waited patiently for her to continue. She didn't. Instead she stared at her feet. He took the incentive to further the conversation. "What's wrong, Aya?"

He wasn't expecting what happened next. She burst into tears. Gai didn't know what to do at first. She had taken him by surprise. He had never seen her cry before. He tossed the roses on the coffee table in front of him and pulled her into his chest for a hug. She bawled into his chest, her tears soaking through his jumpsuit. She sobbed some broken words into his chest, but he didn't hear them. He gently pushed her back and wiped the big fat tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"What did you say?" Gai asked.

She gulped and fought back the tears threatening to fall, "I am pregnant."

Gai froze. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting, "We need some time away from each other," or "I found someone else," not "I'm pregnant." This was so much better! He processed it in his mind, and slowly, a huge grin formed on his face before he pulled her into another hug. A few months ago he had been sad and lonely and wanted to start a family. Now, he had found the woman of his dreams, fallen in love, and was going to be a father.

"I love you so much," Gai said softly to her. "I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Why would I do that?" Aya asked. "I love you. I'm happy you're not mad about this."

"No of course not," Gai said wiping away a few stray tears on Aya's face.

"I just," Aya paused. "This was never the plan."

"What do you mean?" Gai asked feeling like there was something else she meant.

"I never even thought about having children until after I met you," Aya said. "And even then, I didn't want to be a mom for at least another four years."

"Oh," was all Gai could say to that.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this," Aya said putting her face in her hands.

"I'll be here for you," Gai said. "I'll be here for everything. Whenever you need help, I'll help."

"You are the nicest man ever," Aya said through her fingers before lifting her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Gai kissed her. "Do you still want to go to the festival with me?"

Aya smiled, "Of course I do."

There was silence for a while. Gai just held Aya in his arms and comforted her. He could see why she was so upset. In the way things went, once a kunoichi started a family, life as a warrior ended, at least most of the time.

"When did you find out?" Gai asked breaking the silence.

"Last night," Aya sighed. "I went to the doctor this morning. They said I'm around five to six weeks."

"What does that mean?" Gai asked.

"It means," Aya answered. "This is a New Year's baby."

"Oh," Gai said immediately understanding. Their sexual encounter at one in the morning on New Year's Eve was sloppy and erotic and brought lustful warmth through Gai's extremities as he thought about it.

"I'm just really overwhelmed," Aya whispered.

"I know," Gai kissed her forehead. "We'll just stay in tonight."

-X-

Spring was in full bloom in the village. The cherry blossoms were filling the air with their sweet perfume. The weather was mild and it was sunny nearly every day. Aya and Gai had told Lee they were going to have a baby together. He was ecstatic. Lee had been so excited to hear the news he was going to be an uncle.

Aya was in her fourth month of pregnancy as they entered the month of May. Gai was with her as often as possible. If he wasn't training and wasn't on a mission, he was taking care of her. She was very sick. The morning sickness was worse than normal and she could barely eat without the possibility of it coming right back up. The baby bump was starting to show and that's when Gai realized something else about Aya. She was afraid to see herself getting fat. He tried his hardest to make her see it differently. She wasn't only gaining weight; she had a life, their child, growing inside of her. He could still see the doubt and sadness in her eyes.

He had just finished a mission and was on his way home to shower. He ran into Lee on his way there.

"Hello Gai-sensei," Lee greeted. "How was your mission?"

"It went well," Gai gave him a thumbs up. "How is Aya?"

Lee shrugged, "She is all right. She is still sick most of the time. I think she misses you."

"Well, I will be over tonight to come see her," Gai told him. "I have to take care of some things. I'll see you later, Lee."

"Bye, Gai-sensei," Lee called as he walked in the opposite direction toward the training fields.

When Gai arrived at his apartment there was a note taped to the door. It was a reminder that his lease was up in a month. He had to decide if he was going to renew it or figure out how to buy a house for him and Aya. He had been thinking a lot about that lately. He would love to live with Aya especially so he could be close should anything happen during her pregnancy.

He sighed and pulled the paper off his door before stepping inside to take a shower and eat a quick meal.

In the evening, Gai made his way to Aya and Lee's house. The air was still a little chilly at night in the beginning of May. He knocked and Aya answered the door looking rather frazzled. Her cheeks were red, her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying earlier.

"Gai," she yelled and flung herself at him. He caught her wrapped his arms tightly around her body. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

"May I come in?" Gai asked.

"Of course," she said stepping back allowing him to enter.

Once he was inside he stared at Aya's face for a moment. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You look like a mess," Gai said.

That must have been the wrong thing to say because her smile instantly vanished and tears swelled in her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking as she willed the tears not to fall. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Aya," Gai said pulling her into a hug. "Shh, calm down darling."

Her breathing calmed as Gai rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head and she pulled back slightly. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked. "I've never seen you act this way."

"It's these damn hormones," Aya said moving to sit on the couch. "I swear, lately every little thing can set me off. I hate feeling like this. As a shinobi I have always had very good control over my emotions, but right now, I feel like the flood gates have just opened."

"Where's Lee?" he asked suddenly noticing his former student wasn't around.

"Oh, he's with Neji," Aya answered. "They've been spending time together a lot more lately. I think they're training together."

Gai nodded understanding and put his hand over her slightly rounded belly, "How is the baby?"

"Healthy and normal," Aya smiled. "I went to the doctor a couple of days ago. I love hearing the baby's heartbeat. It makes everything a little less overwhelming. Oh, I got the sonogram picture from the doctor. Do you want to see what the baby looks like?"

Gai grinned, "Yes, of course."

Aya left the couch and went into the study at the back of the living room. When she came back she handed Gai the black and white picture. He smiled seeing the grainy picture of his child. Aya pointed out the baby's face and Gai could see the outline of a nose.

"Adorable," was all Gai could say as he grinned staring at the picture. He wanted to memorize every detail.

"I also found out the sex of the baby," Aya said biting her lower lip. "Do you want to know?"

Gai linked his fingers with hers while they sat on the couch. He thought for a moment before he nodded.

"We're having a girl," Aya grinned at Gai.

Gai pulled her into his lap so he could hold her close to him. "I'm so happy."

"Me, too," Aya said. "I feel completely different from when I first found out I was pregnant. I'm actually very excited." She paused, "But there are some things we need to talk about."

"Like what?" Gai asked.

"I want you to be close, and that would require either you moving in here or us buying a house together."

"I have been thinking about this lately. My lease is up in a month."

"Have you thought more about what you're going to do? Like I said, neither Lee nor I would be opposed to you moving in with us."

"That might be the option right now," Gai kissed her cheek. "We can look for a house together when we're ready."

"I like that idea," she said. Gai noticed her rubbing circles on her belly.

Gai placed his hand on her stomach and started rubbing circles. Aya leaned back against his chest and gave a small groan of approval.

"Can you feel the baby?" Gai asked curious.

"No, not yet," Aya said shifting her head so she could look up at him. "I won't be able to feel her moving or kicking for at least another six weeks."

"That will be exciting, right?" Gai smiled at her.

"I think so," Aya smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Gai kissed her forehead.

Gai continued to rub Aya's stomach until she fell asleep in his arms. He moved her as carefully as possible as not to wake her and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her under the covers and lay down next to her. He scooted close to her and fell asleep his hand still on her belly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gai had been living with Aya and Lee for three months now. He was happy to be close to his lover while she was pregnant with his child, but he found that Lee was, dare he say it, annoying. He loved his student, but every time he came home from a mission, Lee would drill him with questions about the mission, training, and anything else. Gai just wanted some down time, but it seemed that no matter what room he went in, Lee was always there.

Aya came down the stairs to the living room where Gai was sitting tensely next to Lee. His prized student hadn't shut up about his last two dates with Sakura for the past half an hour. Gai looked back at Aya. She raised her eyebrow at him. He hadn't realized he was looking at her desperately.

"I'm going to the market," Aya announced as she walked toward the door to slip her sandals on.

"I'll go with you," Gai stated standing and walking to the front door.

"Lee, can you make sure all the expired food in the fridge and cabinets is thrown away before we get back?" Aya asked her little brother. Gai exhaled; relieved he could have some time away from the young man.

"Of course, sister," Lee grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

They left the house and as soon as they were at the end of the path, Aya turned on Gai.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked and concerned and annoyed look on her face.

Gai put his hands on his hips and tossed his head back as he exhaled loudly.

"I'm waiting," Aya said through clenched teeth.

"It's Lee," Gai stated simply.

"What?" Aya asked her face softening.

"He doesn't give me any time to myself. Everywhere I go, he goes. He doesn't stop talking to me. It's constant," Gai answered.

"I don't understand," Aya whispered. "Lee loves you, Gai. He looks up to you. He just wants to share his life with you."

"I know," Gai said pinching the bridge of his nose. "But I'm so close to snapping."

"Oh, Honey, please don't," Aya moved toward him and wrapped her hands around his bicep.

"I will try my best, but I don't know how long I can hold it all in," Gai said taking a step forward. Aya followed still holding on to him.

"Okay," she smiled. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Gai asked as they reached the market.

"Like god parents," Aya grinned.

"Huh?" Gai looked completely lost.

"God parents," Aya said again. "You know, friends or family who can be signed off as guardians if anything happens to us. Kind of like an honorary aunt and uncle."

"Oh," Gai said finally understanding. They walked through the door to the market.

"I had a suggestion for a god father, but I didn't know how you would feel about it," Aya said biting her lip. She grabbed a basket and started for the produce.

Gai followed close behind and grabbed a few bags of fresh apples and carrots. He threw them in the basket. "Who were you thinking?"

Aya stopped walking to look at his face. "I want to ask Kakashi."

Just as she said the name Gai's head snapped up as the aforementioned silver-haired man came toward them.

"Hello," Kakashi smiled in greeting. "I heard my name."

"That you did," Aya answered him. "How are you, Kakashi?"

"Doing well, thank you," he said. "Gai, good to see you. And how's the baby?"

Aya rubbed her hand across her engorged belly. "She's healthy."

Gai looked down at the mother of his child and smiled. He was so excited to be a father.

"So, why did I hear my name?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I wanted, I mean, w-we wanted to ask you something," Aya stumbled on her words.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" Kakashi said relaxing his shoulders.

"Walk with us," Aya said. "I need to get this done. We'll talk as we go."

Kakashi nodded and Gai stayed close to Aya. They began walking toward the back of the store. Gai could see Aya was blushing slightly. He knew she was nervous. He squeezed her shoulder to let her know it was okay.

"So, your question," Kakashi paused.

"R-right," Aya stuttered again. "We wanted to ask you to be the god father of our child."

Kakashi stopped and blinked a few times staring at the small pregnant woman in front of him.

"Do you accept, rival?" Gai asked.

"I-I, yes. I accept," Kakashi smiled. "I would be honored."

"Really?" Aya grinned. "Oh, thank you, Kakashi."

"Of course," Kakashi put his hand on Aya's shoulder. "Thank you for asking me."

Aya and Gai nodded. Kakashi said his goodbyes and the couple finished their shopping trip. The entire way home, Aya was beside herself with happiness. Gai was happy that she was happy.

-X-

By the time Aya was at the end of her ninth month of pregnancy Gai was a wreck. He was nervous about the baby coming. He was incredibly nervous about Aya and how she would be during and after the delivery. Lee wouldn't stop talking in Gai's ear every chance he had. It put Gai on edge constantly. He was trying so hard to keep his promise to Aya and not snap on Lee, but it was proving very difficult. And on top of that, Gai was scheduled for a mission the next day. He was so afraid of missing the birth of his child. Aya was already having plenty of contractions every day, but no matter how many times she assured him they weren't close enough together, he couldn't shake the feeling he was going to miss everything.

When Aya and Lee were fast asleep, Gai slipped out of the house. He walked slowly down the path toward town. The cool October air felt calming on his skin. Not long after he left the house, Gai found himself standing outside the apartment complex Kakashi lived in. He stared at it for a minute or so before walking up the concrete stairs to the floor his best friend lived on.

He stood staring at the number on the door for too long. He didn't know how many minutes passed as he stood there contemplating his decision. He raised his hand and knocked. The door opened fairly quickly, revealing Kakashi in his lounge clothes.

"May I come in?" Gai asked.

Kakashi nodded and stepped aside to let the man in.

"Where's Satsu?" Gai asked.

"Sleeping," Kakashi said shortly as he closed the door. "It's late Gai, what's wrong?"

Gai shook his head, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Kakashi asked. "Is Aya all right?"

"She's fine," Gai answered. "I'm scheduled to leave tomorrow on a mission to Suna. I don't know how long it will take and I'm so afraid I'm going to miss the birth of my daughter."

Kakashi put his hand on Gai's shoulder. Gai exhaled loudly. It felt good to tell someone.

"What do you want me to do?" Kakashi asked.

"If the baby comes while I'm way," Gai started. "Could you be with Aya, I don't know, for support?"

"You're sure you want me there?" Kakashi asked. "Does Aya want me there?"

"I haven't asked her," Gai said sitting down on the couch feeling like this was a bad decision.

"You probably should have talked to her before you dragged yourself over here, Gai," Kakashi berated.

"Yeah," Gai sighed. "I just don't want her to be alone."

"She won't be, Gai," Kakashi said. "She has, Lee, remember?"

Gai laughed, "I'm such an idiot."

Kakashi took a seat next to him. "No, you're not. You're just worried about the woman you love. She'll be fine. She's a strong woman. Even if you're not there, she'll have her brother, and me, too, if you both really do want me there."

"Thank you, Kakashi," Gai said relief in his voice. "It puts my mind at ease."

"Of course, Gai," Kakashi smiled. "You should probably go home. Suna is a hard trek during the cooler months."

Gai nodded and stood from the couch. Kakashi followed him to the door and let him out. Before Gai left he turned to his best friend. "Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it," Kakashi said. Gai walked down the hallway. He heard the door to Kakashi's apartment close as he made his way down the concrete stairs.

Gai's mind was at ease again. He inhaled deeply. The cool October air calmed his body. He felt like everything was going to work out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gai was on his way home from Suna with his team, which consisted of Genma, Raido, and Tenten. It was the first mission in a long time that Gai had taken with one of his former students. It was also one of the first missions in a long time since he felt so beaten down. He was bruised and sore from using the first four inner gates. He stayed at the same pace as the rest of the team as to not look weak, but he was hurting. They had been in Suna for four days finishing some business with Gaara, the kazekage, and accepting an escort mission to accompany a young woman on their way to Suna. They found out once they got to Suna that the woman was a potential suitor for the young kazekage. It seemed that the kazekage's brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, as well as the daimyo and other advisors, felt that it was in Suna's best interest and in the best interests of the country if Gaara was to take a wife.

Once Gai and his team had met with the Kazekage, it was fairly obvious the former jinchuriki had no interest in taking a wife and tried to keep away from any of the advisors. He looked for an excuse to keep the team in Suna for longer, but when Tenten informed him that Gai was about to become a father and needed to get back home to Konoha as soon as possible, he reluctantly told them the mission was completed and they could leave.

Currently, they were twelve hours outside of Konoha. Gai's leg cramped up while they ran on the forest floor. He stumbled, unusual for him, and fell. Tenten was the first at his side helping him stand.

"Sensei," Tenten said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Tenten," Gai said taking a few steps and falling to his knees again.

"Maybe we should make camp here for the night," Raido suggested. "It will be dark in a few hours, anyway."

Gai groaned, "No, we can't stop."

"Sensei, if this is about the baby," Tenten started.

"You'll never make it in your condition, Gai," Genma finished.

Gai stayed quiet. He didn't want to miss the birth of his daughter. He didn't want Aya to be alone. He would never admit to anyone, except when he admitted to Kakashi, that he was scared.

The rest of the night Gai was fidgety and couldn't sleep. He was too anxious to get home. He wanted so badly for the baby to wait to be born. Tenten came to sit next to him.

"Sensei, it will all work out," she told him.

"I wanted to be there so badly," Gai sighed. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he thought of not being with his lover and meeting his baby during her first minutes in the new world.

"Maybe Aya hasn't given birth yet," Tenten said. "Maybe the baby will wait for you."

Gai smiled at that. "I hope you are right, Tenten."

"Me too," she smiled back. "You should get some rest, Sensei. We can get home faster if you are well in the morning."

Gai nodded before Tenten went back to her bed roll to get some sleep. Gai shut his eyes and finally relaxed his body.

-X-

In the morning, Gai and his team made the rest of the trek back to Konoha. Genma said he would finish the turn in the mission report. Gai rushed to the house and slammed the door open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Aya yelled at him from the couch, still clearly pregnant.

"The baby wasn't born yet?" Gai asked with wide eyes.

"No," she answered and annoyed look on her face. "Now will you calm down?"

Gai closed the door quietly and sat on his knees next to the couch. He put his hand on Aya's engorged stomach and kissed her deeply. He felt the baby kick and smiled into the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"If the baby had been born and you slammed the door open, I might have killed you," Aya giggled.

Gai couldn't tell if she was joking. Before he could ask, Aya's face scrunched and she bared her teeth. She grabbed Gai's hand that was still on her stomach.

"They keep getting stronger," Aya said as her face relaxed. "It probably won't be long now."

Gai gulped, he felt his fear and anxiety creeping up on him again. He felt Aya's hand on his cheek.

"I'll be fine," she said softly. "And I'll have you with me."

Gai nodded and kissed her palm. "I'm going to shower. If you need me, holler."

"I will," Aya smiled.

The rest of the night Gai stayed close to Aya and helped her as much as he could. She was having six to ten contractions every hour. Gai tensed up every time he saw her in pain. He felt anxious and useless as there wasn't much he could do to help her.

It wasn't until almost three in the morning when Gai woke up with his heart pounding. Aya had shaken him awake. He had been in such a deep sleep he had a hard time figuring out what was going on.

"Gai," Aya whined. He heard her panting.

"Darling, are you okay?" Gai sat up alarmed.

"The baby is coming," she moaned.

"Hospital?" Gai asked.

"Hospital," she answered.

Gai jumped out of bed and grabbed the hospital bag Aya had previously packed. He pulled a pair of sweatpants on and ran to the side of the bed to help Aya. Gai tried to change her clothes but she just swatted him away.

"I don't care," she growled. "I just want to get to the hospital." She gave a strained cry as she stood up from the bed.

Gai dropped the bag and put his arm around her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Aya told him. "Just a strong contraction."

Gai grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder and then helped Aya out of the house. She was leaning on him as they walked slowly. He could hear her soft panting and groans. He could feel she had a fever and she was sweating badly. They had to stop every few minutes when Aya had a contraction. By the time they made it to the hospital she was having a contraction every two minutes. Gai got her situated in a chair before going to speak to the nurse at the desk. He looked back at Aya and could tell she was in a lot of pain. Her hair was sticking to her forehead, a bead of sweat dripped off the tip of her nose.

"My wife is in labor," was all Gai could get out. He hadn't even realized he called her his wife when she really wasn't yet.

The nurse asked for Aya's name and called for a nurse immediately. Aya was led into a delivery room and changed into a hospital gown. When Gai was allowed in the room he pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and held Aya's hand. He stroked her forehead and brushed her hair away from her face. The nurse was still in the room getting Aya set up.

"Do you have anything to bring her fever down?" Gai asked concerned.

"I gave her a mild pain killer that should reduce the fever. If it gets worse let one of the nurses know right away," the nurse answered. She finished attaching the fetal heart monitor to Aya's belly. The baby's heart rate was constantly being read making Gai a little more relaxed, especially when the nurse told them the heart rate was normal.

Before the nurse left the room she told Aya she needed to check how dilated she was. Gai cleared his throat as he was uncomfortable during that long minute.

"You're already five centimeters dilated," the nurse explained. "If your water doesn't break in the next twenty minutes to half hour, I'll have to break it to get things moving along. Okay?"

Aya nodded and laid back clenching her teeth. She was having another contraction. She squeezed Gai's hand harder. Gai kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on you again," the nurse said before she left the room.

"How do you feel?" Gai asked.

"Very warm," Aya answered. "And I hurt a lot."

"I wish I could help you and make you feel more comfortable," Gai said.

"You're so sweet," Aya whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Gai smiled.

Aya gasped and squeezed Gai's hand. Gai rubbed her stomach and Aya relaxed slightly. Gai removed his hand.

"No, please keep doing that," Aya begged.

Gai rubbed her stomach again and felt comforted by how he could make her feel relaxed. Ten minutes later the nurse returned and had to break Aya's water. Aya became restless and a lot more vocal after that. The contractions were stronger and closer together. After a couple hours of the nurses coming and going, there was a knock on the door.

Lee entered the room looking frazzled and nervous. Aya smiled at her brother.

"We didn't mean to scare you," Aya told him.

"I did not know what happened," Lee told her. "I was afraid something bad happened. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Lee," Aya told him with a softness in her voice.

"The baby is all right, too?" Lee asked concerned.

"The baby is healthy," Aya told him. "Come here."

Lee approached the bed. Aya reached out to hug him. Lee bent down and hugged his sister tightly. He then hugged Gai.

"I am sorry if I have bothered you Gai-sensei," Lee told his former teacher.

Gai's head snapped to Aya immediately. She had her eyes closed and her forehead was scrunched.

"I-I," Gai stuttered.

"Aya told me to back off," Lee said averting his eyes from Gai. "I will try my best to not bother you with small information."

"Lee," Gai said quietly. "I have just been on edge with the baby coming soon. I did not mean everything I said. You are my favorite student and I am grateful to have you in my life and for you to look up to me. It has been a big change for me to move in and become a father."

Lee nodded, "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Lee," Gai gave his student a thumbs up.

Lee gave a thumbs up back and grinned. He pulled up a seat next to Gai and watched the heart monitor screen. Over the next ten minutes Aya was groaning loudly and tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Aya, darling, what's wrong?" Gai asked stroking her hand.

"It hurts so much," she squeaked out.

"Lee, go find a nurse," Gai ordered.

Lee nodded and rushed out of the room. He came back moments later with the nurse that had been helping Aya most of the night.

The nurse checked Aya and told her that she was eight centimeters dilated and told her she could opt for an epidural.

"Yes," Aya told her before she finished the question.

The nurse chuckled at the quick response before she moved around the room to get the tools she needed. She asked Gai to help Aya sit up and keep her sitting still. Lee stepped back to give the nurse some room. Within a minute the epidural was administered and Aya was lying back on the bed.

"I'll be back shortly to make sure the epidural is taking affect and make sure it's agreeing with you," the nurse said before leaving the room. Lee and Gai settled down again and watched as Aya relaxed a great deal and appeared happier. When the nurse came back she was very happy that the epidural was working and that Aya was at nine centimeters already. "Only one more centimeter."

Aya smiled at Gai and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Lee, are you excited?" Aya asked.

He grinned, "I am very excited. I cannot wait to meet my niece."

Gai and Aya continued to talk with Lee about what would change when the baby came home. They explained that the house needed to be kept warm and quiet for the first few months. Aya made very clear to her brother that there were to be no visitors for at least two months especially since it was November and colds and viruses were more prominent. Lee agreed to everything wholeheartedly.

Aya let out a heavy breath and rubbed her stomach. She made a face of discomfort. Before Gai could ask if she was feeling all right, Aya spoke.

"Can one of you go find the nurse?" She asked. "I think it's time."

Gai left the room and found their nurse at the front desk.

"She thinks she's ready," Gai told her.

"Okay, I'm sure she is," the nurse said. "I'll call for a doctor."

Gai went back to the room and saw Aya with her knees bent upward and trying to keep her breathing calm. The nurse came in a few minutes later followed closely by Shizune.

"Shizune-san," Gai said surprised she was the medical-nin that was called.

"Hello, Gai, Aya, Lee," she greeted them all. She washed her hands and put latex gloves on. Lee left the room then and said he'd be back once the baby was born. Shizune checked Aya. "You are definitely ready to start pushing. I can feel the baby's head."

Gai stood and kept holding Aya's hand while the nurse helped put her feet in the stirrups. Shizune smiled at Aya and told her to start pushing. Aya pushed hard. Gai could see her legs shaking.

"You're doing so good, Aya," Shizune encouraged. "Keep pushing just like that."

Aya pushed hard again and squeezed Gai's hand. Aya gave a strangled cry as the baby's head pushed through.

"Keep pushing, keep pushing," Shizune told her.

"Almost darling," Gai whispered to her. Aya's eyes panned over to him and Gai saw every emotion pass over her face in the short moment.

Aya pushed twice more before Shizune pulled the baby the rest of the way out. The nurse cleared the baby's nose and throat.

"Congratulations, you have a little girl," Shizune told them. The baby gave a strong cry as she was placed on Aya's chest.

"Oh my God," Aya cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "She's so beautiful."

Gai couldn't stop grinning as he looked at his baby girl in Aya's arms. She had the chubbiest cheeks he had ever seen on a baby. Her body was bright pink after being cleaned off. Moments after she was placed on Aya's chest she was taken by Shizune to be weighed and swaddled.

"Wow," the nurse said a little louder than she meant to. She blushed when Shizune shushed her.

"Is something wrong?" Gai asked concerned.

"No," Shizune said giving the baby back to Aya. "It's just the baby's weight."

"Is she not healthy?" Aya asked fear clouding her eyes.

"No, she's healthy, very healthy. She's just so big in relation to you," Shizune chuckled. "She's twenty inches long and nine pounds three ounces."

"Oh," Aya sucked in breath. "She is big. I didn't realize how big, but now when I look at her…" she trailed off.

"She's beautiful," Gai choked out. The women looked at him forgetting that he was there as he had been so quiet for the past couple of minutes. Gai was in tears, his face screwed up as he looked at the baby. Aya lifted her and Gai held her for the first time. The baby was making little whines and cries as she was being passed and settled in her father's arms.

"Do you have a name?" Shizune asked.

"Cho," Aya smiled at Gai and her daughter.

"Cho," Gai whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

Once Aya was settled in a recovery room and changed into a fresh hospital gown, Lee came into the room to meet his niece. He couldn't stop smiling at Cho as he held her and rocked her in his arms.

-X-

Aya stayed in the hospital overnight to be monitored and have help with how to care for the baby. She didn't need much help, but pointers for keeping the baby happy and comfortable were given by the nurses.

Aya cried when she left the hospital without the baby. Shizune assured her that Cho would be able to go home in a couple of days when she was deemed healthy and strong enough to go home. Gai whispered calming sentences in Aya's ear every night at bed time before the baby was able to come home.

They were so happy when Cho was released from the hospital. She was always being held. Even when she was sleeping, Aya held her and rocked her in the rocking chair.

Gai came into the nursery the second night Cho was home. Aya had rocked the baby to sleep in the rocking chair. She looked up and Gai smiled at her.

"She looks so peaceful," Gai whispered.

"She's so adorable," Aya smiled. "I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's perfect. I love her."

"I love her, too," Gai kissed Aya's forehead and then bent down to kiss Cho's forehead. "You should put her in the crib and come to bed."

"In a few minutes," Aya told him.

Gai went to the bedroom and laid down waiting for Aya. When she finally came to bed and laid down next to him, he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," Gai grinned. "You have become my companion, given me a daughter, and loved me for reasons I still can't understand."

Aya grinned back with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, Gai."

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I love our baby girl more than anyone could love a child," Gai slipped out of bed and grabbed something from the top drawer of his dresser. Aya sat up to watch him. He flipped on the light before standing next to the bed. He fiddled with the object behind his back and got down on one knee. "And that's why I want to ask you to be my companion forever. Aya, will you marry me?"

Aya's hand shot to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Gai. "Yes, of course yes."

Gai kissed her and stood his arms still around her. She was lifted off the ground. He placed her gently on the ground and slipped the silver band on her finger. He looked at her hand with the glittering emerald flanked by two small diamonds on either side.

"I love you, Darling," Gai couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you, too," Aya said back. "You have made me so happy."

Just as they were about to get back into bed, Cho started crying.

"Get into bed," Gai said. "I'll take care of her."

Gai walked down the hallway to the nursery. He picked up the crying baby and hugged her close to his chest rubbing her back. The baby calmed down quickly as she had woken up and been scared by being alone.

"Shhh, it's okay little one," Gai said soothingly. He lowered her in his arms and placed her head in the crook of his arm. She stared up at him with her large eyes. "I'm going to marry your kaasan," Gai smiled at his daughter and thought about how wonderful his life had turned out to be.


End file.
